


非典型性包养1

by chengzhoubylg



Category: allby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengzhoubylg/pseuds/chengzhoubylg





	非典型性包养1

6.  
小明星被祁先生剥干净了扔床上亲的浑身燥热起火，祁先生攥住他的小手脱了自己的裤子，没了内裤束缚的大鸡巴弹了出来，轻轻拍在小明星白嫩的手背上

看见了那根又粗又长的东西后小明星惊恐后退，再您妈了见，老子要违约

抗议无效

小明星最终还是乖乖的趴在床上撅着屁股接受命运的审判，自己还要憋屈的扒着屁股露出粉嫩嫩的小穴方便祁先生给他做润滑扩张工作  
本来他是很害怕满脑子想逃的，但祁先生没两下就戳到他的敏感点，一摸到就一直蹭着这里抽插，小明星是个小处男，不经操，一会儿功夫就想射了，后面也受了刺激，水流了出来，沾的他臀缝也湿漉漉的不舒服

下面的小嘴没出息的很，单是男人的三根手指就把它操的充血红润起来，他一抽手还发出了色情的啵唧声挽留，还没有及时闭上，一张一合的像是在勾引男人操进去

小明星只觉得屁股里空虚的很，想要祁先生的大鸡巴安抚，但祁先生现在倒是很沉得住气，迟迟不进去  
被情欲折磨的昏了头的小明星可怜巴巴的放下手撑在身下，转身去看祁先生，眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，眼尾还泛着红，跟只被人欺负了的小兔子似的  
“呜……哥哥……”

祁先生被他这一看感觉自己的鸡巴又涨大了些，硬的发疼，再不摁着小明星灭火自己真要废了  
但舍不得孩子套不着狼，祁先生俯身把自己的东西抵在穴口，用撸猫的手法挠挠小明星的下巴，然后温柔的哄着他  
“宝宝看哥哥干嘛呀？嗯？想要什么跟哥哥说，哥哥才会给你呀”

祁先生压低了声音凑在他耳边说话时使他觉得酥酥麻麻的，舒服的很，心想反正这里没别人说了有能怎么样  
索性放飞自我，凑上去亲了他一下，主动抬高了屁股蹭着他的鸡巴

“哥哥干我”

祁先生是干了个爽，小明星就没那么快乐了，纵欲一时爽做完火葬场，腰疼的起不来  
甚至看见祁先生的档就觉得腰疼屁股疼挪到八莫子远，想要远离这是非之地

所以说啊，道路千万条，安全第一条，挨操不节制，腰臀两行泪

小明星：你妈的这他妈是我能控制的吗


End file.
